Change For Me
by KlonoaLight
Summary: Cloud has had enough of being neglected by Zack and threatens him with a divorce before going to stay with his sister, he can only hope and pray that Zack will take him seriously and change his ways. For Clack Day 2012. Zack/Cloud Lemon/Yaoi.


-**Main Pairing (s):** – Zack x Cloud  
-**Notes:** This fanfiction contains **Yaoi/Shonen Ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love **, between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shonen AI then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
- **Usual Thing:** I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
-**Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

FOR CLACK DAY 2012-7TH JULY.

* * *

Cloud couldn't focus on his writing and it was frustrating him to no end as he had a deadline practically tattooed in his mind from his editor to meet, but he just couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried.

How could he possibly immerse himself in his writing when he was having such negative thoughts about the current relationship he was in?

He had been married to Zack Fair for two years and a half and had thought that he had met the most wonderful man on the planet, that he and Zack would be happy together forever, that is what they had promised in the vows anyway.

However, due to Zack's heavy workload from the weaponry factory he worked at, they never spent any time together anymore and it left a bitter taste in Cloud's mouth.

He was an author and had a very stressful and busy schedule too but he always got his work done early on in the day so that he would be able to spend some quality time with his husband.

Zack never did the same thing.

Work came first to the raven whereas Cloud had always put their relationship first before anything and he felt like he was just hitting a wall every time the words **'I'm working, sorry'**left those lips that he hadn't kissed properly in a very long time.

Truth be told that the blonde missed the passion that used to just flood their bodies and heavy lovemaking would happen where they simply just happened to be in the home they shared.

Clenching his teeth in an irritated fashion, Cloud slammed his laptop closed with a few profanities leaving his lips, his fingers buried in his soft, spikey blonde hair whilst his bright blue eyes filled with frustrated tears that never slipped down his cheeks.

For about five months now a thought had been floating around in Cloud's mind and he was very serious about going through with it but his heart kept on begging him not to because he was certain it would break if he ever divorced Zack.

But he knew that it may be his only option considering how his husband had practically been ignoring him for a year and a bit now and he was incredibly unhappy in his current situation, for his health's sake he _should_leave Zack.

Puffing a ball of air out, Cloud licked his lips and looked up a little startled when he heard the front door open.

_Of course. _

It was nine fifty, the normal time that Zack came home from work, usually a briefcase filled with extra work that he would work on through the night without so much as ten sentences to Cloud.

Getting up from his place on the couch, he was met with the sight of Zack shrugging his jacket off and kicking his shoes into the wall with a loud sigh.

"How was work?" Cloud asked with a weak smile, hoping that Zack would try to carry the conversation…like he was always hoping nowadays.

Zack's azure eyes met his and he felt his heart skip a beat just like always, he could want to leave the man for every reason under the sun but that fact of the matter was that Zack Fair made Cloud's soul ache because he adored him so much.

"It was alright," Zack replied with a blunt tone as he walked straight past Cloud and went into the kitchen, to his usual spot at the kitchen table where he pulled open his briefcase and got straight onto his paperwork making Cloud want to rip his hair out.

It annoyed him so much because Zack had _plenty _of time to do all of his paperwork at his office; he had begun to think that maybe Zack was bringing the work home so that he wouldn't have to deal with Cloud.

_Another chance, give him another chance._

Cloud nearly rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as he sauntered into the kitchen, his hand pulling at his baggy black _Nightwing _shirt as he used the other hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Would you like some coffee?" he tilted his head and smiled a little when Zack looked up at him upon hearing his offer, a smile was returned to the blonde with a small nod before the raven's attention was put back onto his paperwork.

Cloud felt his eye twitch as he turned to the kettle with clenched teeth, flicking the switch and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard, sorting the things out whilst listening to the scratching of Zack's pen moving around on the paper that was getting in the way of their relationship.

_Well that and the fact that Zack seems to becoming more arrogant by the fucking day._

"Genesis thinks that my book might be a really good seller," Cloud said suddenly and scratched at his cheek, wiping a tear away that he hadn't even noticed had fallen from his eye.

A grunt was the response given from Zack almost as if he hadn't heard his desperately pleading partner.

_One more…_

Cloud placed the freshly made coffee in front of Zack and frowned slightly when he wasn't given a thank you but he pushed it to the back of his mind before moving to behind his husband and wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around Zack's muscular chest.

His lips coming down on that slightly tanned flesh that he had missed in gentle, warm kisses, his teeth biting down onto the older man's neck and he smiled thinking the noise Zack had let out was something caused by pleasure but his eyes widened when Zack simply shrugged him off so that he could continue working.

Cloud felt like crying on the floor but he held himself strong and then moved his lips to Zack's ear.

"I want a divorce,"

As Cloud turned and walked down the hallway, intending to get to their room and pack his things so that he could spend a few days at his sister's, Elena would understand.

He was surprised when he heard a slam suddenly erupt from the kitchen and he turned on his heel quickly to see Zack standing there with wide, confused eyes with his chair on the floor where it had fallen; coffee slipping over the rim of the mug seeping onto the work that Zack had been doing.

"What did you say?" Zack asked quickly moving over to Cloud, his hand grasping the blonde's wrist tightly.

"I want a divorce," Cloud repeated and pulled his arm out of Zack's grip and he climbed the stairs in silence, ignoring the sounds of Zack running after him as he entered their shared bedroom.

"You can't just announce something like that and not explain!" Zack shouted as he reached out to touch the blonde again, his heart stopping as his hand was roughly slapped away from him, those bright blue eyes he had fallen in love with now pulled into a violent looking scowl.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Cloud snapped pulling his suitcase out of the wardrobe, throwing a few jeans and shirts in before moving over to the bookcase and grabbing several of his books and some computer games he kept there as well.

"No you can't!" Zack snapped back and stepped in front of the doorway to stop Cloud from leaving and the younger of the two was actually taken back when he spotted tears building in the other's eyes.

"It's not like we've been married anyway," Cloud said a lot more calmly with a shrug so casual it made Zack choke on his words a little.

"What?" the raven asked and Cloud tried to ignore the way that his heart almost broke.

"I am so fed up with not being noticed around here," Cloud said angrily, his hands clenched into tight fists, "you're too fucking busy with your work which you can finish at your damn office that you can't even hold a conversation with me or even kiss me as a welcome back!"

Zack went to speak but was met by a fist meeting his face and he stumbled back with a shocked expression on his face, staring at the tears that were falling uncontrollably from his husband's eyes.

"I make sure that I get all my work done early in the day so that when you come home I can just spend all of my time with you and you don't do the same, I ask you how your work was and you don't do the same," Cloud got closer to Zack with every point he made.

"I love you with everything I have and **you don't do the same!" **Cloud screamed breathing heavily as he turned away from Zack and grabbed his poorly packed suitcase, pushing passed Zack who was standing completely stunned by his lover's outburst.

As soon as his hand grabbed the front doorknob, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly, the sound of sobbing ringing in the blonde's ears and he grit his teeth, his nails now digging into the wood of the door slightly annoyed that Zack felt he had the right to be upset when he was the whole damn cause of the event that was occurring.

"I'm so sorry Cloud, I had no idea that I was neglecting you," Zack cried and nuzzled his head against the back of the younger's neck nearly making Cloud moan slightly as it was probably the most affectionate action he'd received from the raven in a long while.

"I'll work on trying to make time for you," Zack continued and his fingers gripped the front of Cloud's shirt desperately, "I love you so much, please!"

But Cloud pulled himself away from the raven and walked out of the door, not looking back as he made his journey to Elena's house, his vision blurry from the tears that were once again threatening to fall.

* * *

Elena couldn't hold back her giggling as she stared at the bubbles that were currently sitting on her more than serious boyfriend's head, her eyes shining as Tseng simply rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Aw Tsengy," she cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently biting his bottom lip making him groan deeply.

"If only washing up could be like this every day," Tseng snorted as one hand rested upon Elena's hip and the other placed on her bare thigh as she stood in the utility room in nothing but one of his white button up shirts, that was far too big for her and a pair of her girls boxers that were decorated with little yellow ducks.

"If only," Elena agreed and smiled brightly when Tseng made them sway slightly, his fingers stroking lovingly at the revealed flesh on her leg, a light blush dusting across her cheeks and nose.

The couple were soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a disappointed sigh left them both when Elena reluctantly moved away from her boyfriend and made her way over to the door, knowing full well that Tseng's eyes were watching her hips sway as she walked.

However the happy mood fell instantly when she saw her brother standing before her looking as if he was dead on his feet.

"Cloud!" Elena gasped and ushered him in quickly, Tseng coming in to join them upon hearing the worry in his girlfriend's voice, his eyes scanning the second blonde in the house and he arched his eyebrow at the sight of the suitcase.

"I take it you finally left Zack, then," Tseng said bluntly, he had never been one to be delicate in these types of situations and he almost laughed at the look that Elena gave him as she patted the couch.

"What happened?" Elena asked gently as Cloud all but collapsed next to her, his eyes looked completely empty as they stayed fixed on the wall in front of him, he couldn't bear to meet anyone's gaze.

"I just," Cloud swallowed, "told him I wanted a divorce and left," he was only partially lying to them but he really didn't want to go over the events, he just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

"Cloud," Elena whispered and rubbed his thigh comfortingly, finally catching his gaze as he looked at her blankly before he blinked a few times at the sight of his sister's revealing appearance.

"Wh…" Cloud just shook his head, he would have smiled as well but his mouth felt extremely heavy as if his lips could only stay in the straight line that they were currently seated in.

"Sorry," Elena giggled slightly and bit her bottom lip before placing a kiss on Cloud's cheek, "c'mon, I'll take you to the guest room," she laced her fingers through his and pulled him up, sharing quick worried look with Tseng before dragging her brother up the stairs.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave Zack," Elena said quietly as they both sat in the guest room on the bed that was always made for such moments.

"Yeah," Cloud whispered but he found himself already aching to go back and wrap himself up in the raven again.

"He's lost someone special," Elena smiled at him as her fingertips touched his chin, making him look at her, "I just hope he figures that out before you two end for indefinitely," she knew how much Cloud adored the other male, she had never seen her brother so happy before he met Zack and she'd be damned if she saw their relationship suddenly dissolve.

"Me too," Cloud said after a while and nearly punched himself; he didn't want to admit that he was hoping for Zack to change in some great big romantic gesture towards him.

"I'll bring you up some hot chocolate," Elena pulled his head down onto her shoulder as she rubbed his arm, burying her face in his spikes, "I can imagine that you just want to sleep right?" she felt Cloud nod against her and she squeezed him tightly before leaving him alone to his own demise.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Cloud had left Zack and he was a little more relaxed at his sister's than he had been, though he was still moping about with huge black bags under his eyes telling Elena and Tseng that he was still mourning for his decision.

Tseng had had to go back to Cloud and Zack's house to retrieve the laptop that the blonde had forgotten on his way out, when he had arrived he was shocked to see Zack laying down on the couch with the most depressed expression he'd ever seen the raven wear.

He looked like he hadn't slept properly nor showered nor shaven.

The house looked untidy, though Tseng knew Cloud usually cleaned the house; he didn't think that Zack was actually incapable of doing it himself. Cloud was as depressed as Zack was but at least the blonde actually washed and helped with the housework.

Zack had jumped up from the couch when Tseng had calling out Cloud's name with a glitter of hope in his eyes, but his smile had fallen upon the sight of the black haired male.

Tseng had decided not to tell Cloud how badly Zack was doing back at home because he knew that the blonde would worry and then eventually crawl back to the raven, Cloud had to see through his actions if he wanted Zack to change.

"How's the book coming along?" Elena's light voice made Cloud jump slightly and he nearly jogged the table so badly that his coffee could have fallen over.

"Alright," Cloud merely muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes slightly straining themselves as he looked at the computer screen again.

He had been up since three in the morning working on his book to try and force other thoughts out of his head, the fact he had a deadline to meet didn't even enter his mind as his fingers danced over the keyboard at a pace that would put IT professionals to shame.

"Have you heard anything from Zack?" Tseng asked as he set a glass of apple juice on the table before he sat down in a comfortable looking armchair.

Cloud's fingers halted instantly at the mention of his husband's name, his eyes meeting Tseng's a little nervously and he shook his head from side to side.

"No," Cloud was lying and he felt bad for it because he and Elena were looking after him and giving him a roof over his head, but he didn't want to know that Cloud had received a total amount of thirty-seven e-mail messages in his inbox.

He hadn't replied to any of them but he wanted to.

The newest e-mail that he had received was Zack asking to meet up with him at the park, which was a large square of grass with black bars surrounding it and a few benches placed here and there amongst the trees.

Cloud had typed the reply of 'Okay', but then deleted it and closed his laptop down that night, his hands pressed tightly at his sides as he thought about it through his head.

"I'm going to go to my room," Cloud muttered quickly as he scooped up his laptop and bolted from the room before anybody could say anything to him, he needed to see Zack again, just to be near him and to see if he had started to change.

* * *

It was a cold day and Cloud was silently cursing himself for telling Zack to meet up with him today when icicles were practically growing from his nostrils.

He shuffled a little so his nose and mouth were hidden behind his green scarf, his bright blue eyes fixed on the tall and muscular figure that was sitting on a bench in a large black coat, a blue scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

Cloud quietly gripped the large bars of the heavy gate and entered the park feeling a lot more nervous than he thought he would have.

He saw Zack suddenly look up as he heard the scraping of the gate, Cloud's heart slammed against his chest at the sight of the man's weak smile though he looked as if he hadn't slept.

"Hi," Zack said quietly as Cloud took his spot next to the raven, the blonde's eyes stayed on the floor where light snow had landed during the night, his knees pressing together tightly as he and Zack sat in a bubble of awkwardness.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry for how I've been behaving for the past year or so," Zack nearly choked out and a smile reached his lips when Cloud looked up at him to show that he was listening.

"I've been selfish and I've…I've been neglecting you, choosing my work over you when I could have done it in my office,"

Cloud jumped a little when he felt Zack's cool fingers slip through his, their hands now tightly locked together and Cloud thought that he could practically hear Zack breaking beside him.

"I want you to come home," Zack whispered and his free hand looked as if it was going to reach out and touch his cheek but Zack seemed to think better of it and just ran his thumb lovingly against Cloud's palm.

"I can't," Cloud said with a firm tone causing Zack to sink in his seat, "we've only been separated officially for two weeks, but the way you made me feel…we might as well have been divorced for all of that time,"

Harsh words ripped through the raven painfully and Cloud could see it all happening in the man's azure eyes.

"You don't understand what it feels like to be ignored for that amount of time," Cloud explained further and forced his face to stay emotionless so that Zack wouldn't be able to see how much he just wanted to return to his side.

"I can never understand how you felt," Zack said with a stern voice and he licked his lips a little, "but I do understand what I've done," he added and his eyes widened slightly when he felt a tear slip from his eye, he looked to Cloud who was watching it trickle down his cheek.

"Za-!" Cloud froze as Zack quickly leaned forwards and captured his lips gently, the raven's hand squeezing his hard whilst the other was pressed to the back of his head, hand full of his blonde spikes.

Cloud couldn't find it in him to pull away, it had been so long since they had kissed like this that he found himself gripping onto the man's coat as their tongue brushed against each other's, their hot breath panting onto the other's face every time their lips broke for a second before they returned.

"Please come home!" Zack pleaded when he finally pulled away from Cloud, his head resting pathetically on his husband's shoulder.

Cloud closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together as Zack's lips continued to place gentle kisses onto the crook of his neck.

"Zack," Cloud caught himself and pushed the other man away, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "I don't think you…" he sighed as he couldn't think of a way to phrase the way he was feeling, though he couldn't deny that he could see the change in the way Zack was acting, he didn't think that Zack would give up his work.

He didn't see how Zack would suddenly be bothered to do his work in the office like he was supposed to when he'd been doing it all at home for the past year or so.

He always put Zack first but Cloud came second.

"You wouldn't be able to separate me from your work," his tone wasn't as friendly as he'd liked and was surprised by the sharp tone that left him.

"I can try!" Zack snapped back and ran both hands through his hair that was cool thanks to the weather, "how the hell do you expect to know if I've really changed if you don't come home and try it out?"

Cloud flinched as Zack moved right in front of his face.

"If you loved me then you'd come back and try it," Zack had a little bit of a playful voice going on behind the serious look that was on his face and Cloud picked up on it, but didn't say anything as he fell silent and looked to the soft snow that crunched under his boots as he scuffled them on the floor.

He then looked back up at his partner and sighed as he pulled at his blonde spikes in frustration.

"Okay,"

* * *

"You're going back to him after only two weeks?" Tseng asked a little annoyed that Cloud was going back on his words so soon, his eyes narrowing as the blonde went around the spare room packing his things back up.

"I can't tell if he's changed if I'm staying here," Cloud said with a dull tone of voice, his back still facing Tseng and Elena as he zipped up his suitcase.

"He has a point Tseng," Elena said looking up at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples with an irritated sigh.

"You can't go back this time," Tseng said quietly, "if he hasn't changed at all, you won't be able to back out again because he won't take you seriously," he arched his eyebrow sternly at Cloud who had now turned around with his suitcase clenched tightly in his hand.

"I am aware," Cloud replied just as sharp, his other hand pulling his sister towards him and giving her a one armed hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay," he whispered before letting Elena go and brushing past Tseng.

Zack was practically attached to Cloud's side as soon as he returned home; his suitcase was taken by the raven immediately and placed in the hallway.

Cloud cringed slightly as something unpleasant wafted up his nose and he noticed that Zack hadn't exactly been the best cleaner in the world and had left a few stained plates out on the side in the kitchen.

"I couldn't wash them," Zack said as he noticed where Cloud was looking, "they were the things you ate on last before you went," he murmured clearly feeling stupid with his reasoning and he missed the small smile that appeared on Cloud's lips.

_Oddly sweet._

"It's fine," he breathed out and his eyes met Zack's, "I'll do it in a bit," he added and jumped slightly as he was pulled up against Zack's body, his lips warming with the feel of the other's breath.

"I'm so happy you decided to come home," Zack purred quietly as he then nuzzled his face into the crook of Cloud's neck, the feeling of happiness rumbling through said blonde as he cuddled his arms around Zack's waist.

"Well you better make the trip worth it," Cloud said with a semi-serious voice, his mind too busy thinking about how incredible it felt to actually be held like this after so long.

Zack hummed against Cloud's pale flesh and his lips teased his neck once more, hands now gripping either side of his husband's face before he pulled Cloud into a passionate kiss.

Cloud let out a surprised moan as he was pushed up against the wall roughly by Zack and his heart raced as he knew where these movements were going to be heading.

He felt like weeping because it had been so long since they had made love and he knew that sex wasn't everything, but he had just missed the closeness that they shared during that moment, missed the love that they shared through their actions.

"I love you," Zack panted as he pulled away slightly, their breath mingling in between them heavily and Cloud licked his swollen lips.

"I love you too," Cloud whimpered and stood a little on his toes so he could lean his forehead against his lover's, biting down on the older man's bottom lips sensually and pulling on it a little causing a low moan to come from the raven.

When they pulled away from each other again, both of them practically ran up the stairs towards their bedroom, a room that Zack hadn't been in for ages due to the fact that he usually fell asleep on the table in the kitchen.

Clothes slipped away from their bodies, fingers tracing flesh and palms cupping delicate areas as sweet moans left their parted lips, heat rumbling through them as they teased one another, teeth biting into skin and tongues cleaning the wounds left behind.

Cloud bit into his hand and whined against it as fingers invaded him, twisting and stretching him until he was prepared, those skilled calloused fingers rubbing him from the inside before the flickered over a bundle of nerves making Cloud gasp and arch his back greatly.

Quickly he grabbed Zack's wrist and pulled it away from his entrance, panting as he did so with red flushed over his face, his sea blue eyes staring into Zack's as the raven began to cage him in, their lips meeting in a sweet and gentle kiss compared to the rough and passionate one they had shared a few minutes ago.

Zack stroked Cloud's cheek with the back of his hand when their lips parted, a warm smile on his lips before he placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, his hips moving at the same time finally pushing himself inside of his husband.

Cloud winced quite a lot and Zack stopped abruptly upon hearing the sounds of Cloud's pained breathing but he was encouraged when a smaller hand than his came up and cupped his cheek.

As their rhythm began to increase in speed, their bed moved with them, the sounds of creaking and the headboard hitting the wall would have been heard from downstairs if they shared the house with anybody.

Moans came from their lips as Zack drove them both to their climax, his hand fisting Cloud's cock as he tried to bring the blonde to his orgasm first as some other type of apology to him.

"Zack," Cloud whispered and grabbed the bars of the headboard tightly, his insides squeezing around Zack so wonderfully that he felt Zack ejaculate a little but his climax wasn't there yet.

Zack grunted as he held Cloud's hips, his eyes closing as his loved one began to roll his hips with his own and his eyes snapped back open when Cloud cried out his name and finally spilled onto his own stomach and Zack's chest.

The raven purred at the sight and was tempted to lean down to clean Cloud off with his tongue, but didn't as his aching sex was begging for a release.

And with Cloud's muscles clenching around him, he was brought to it very quickly and groaned Cloud's name as his semen came out in thick ribbons inside of his husband.

"Wow," Zack panted as he pulled out of Cloud and rolled over so he was lying next to the spent blonde, linking his fingers through his.

"Hmmm," Cloud sighed and closed his eyes with a smile on his face, instinctively rolling onto his side and cuddling up to Zack with his neck buried in the man's neck, he placed a sexual kiss upon the skin he was facing and moaned a little erotically to show Zack that he'd be more that up for another round.

Zack seemed to get the idea and laughed before rolling Cloud over, pinning him down where they soon went through the night, making love a total of five times.

* * *

"You seem happier," Elena grinned as she and her brother sat in a café with a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed and smiled back at her, it had been three months since Cloud had returned home and he just couldn't believe that Zack had already change everything about what had made him unhappy.

Zack always did his work in the office now and came home to spend time with Cloud, sometimes he would even come home in his lunch hour to have a few moments with him which was a big surprise for Cloud.

Zack was now always bouncing around him somehow, stealing kisses and making love with him more often, even helping him out with his book which Cloud had been especially grateful for and had initiated another night of heavy love making as a thank you.

"Zack's improved I'm guessing?" Elena giggled at the far off look in her brother's eyes, eyes that no longer had black bags under them and even his skin looked a little brighter which made her happy.

"He really is," Cloud answered with a grin, "but I'm aching all over," he added with a faint blush when Elena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"_Yes_," he said with a playful eye roll, "I'm sore because of _that_," he then snorted as Elena wolf-whistled at him.

"What's the laughing all about, something wrong?" Zack's voice made them both jump as he arrived back from ordering his coffee, a muffin, a flapjack for Cloud and a Millions packet for Elena.

Cloud chuckled and tugged his lover down beside him on the seat, resting his head against the man's arm, their hands linking together.

"Nothing," Cloud smiled to himself feeling Zack's lips come down onto his head.

"You sure?" Zack asked with a playful grin and then pulled a funny face at Elena who was practically in awe of the coupe before her.

"Yeah, everything is absolutely perfect,"

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY CLACK DAY EVERYBODY!**

_Oh my god I'm so excited about this day, I have literally spent all day talking to other Clack fans online on Tumblr having a blast and writing more fics for today and tomorrow (because there's also a few other places who have Clack Day tomorrow as it's the sixth for them today haha) and I'm just 8D_

_I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it came out as fifteen pages long and I've re-read it a dozen times so if there are any errors, I apologise haha_

_I hope that everybody reading this will celebrate this day and tomorrow with me!_

**Please leave me feedback otherwise I won't know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong with my writing!**


End file.
